Shaggy
Description: "Now that this mighty being has joined the battle against the bloons, this can go two ways for the bloons: one, they walk away. Two, he walks on their faces!" Shaggy is a very powerful Special Agent. He's so powerful, that he costs 25,000 Monkey Money to purchase, and you can only place one of him down every game. Once he is placed down, he punches bloons and blimps, killing them with only one punch. He one-shots ANY bloon and blimp. Bloons and blimps that were punched leave no children when destroyed. He attacks as fast as a 0-0 Super Monkey in BTD5. He also has the range of a 0-0 Super Monkey in BTD5. Also, he has infinite popping power. Oh, and did I mention he has AUTOMATIC camo detection? Pro Version Description: "Zoinks! He has transformed into an even mightier being known as Ultra Instinct Shaggy! With a mere 10% of his power, he's capable of skipping 100 rounds for you. Anyways, message for the bloons: 'Ha, you guys are so screwed now!'" To get the Pro Version of Shaggy, you'll need to buy and place down 5 of Shaggy (in 5 different games, of course). Once you do that, you unlock the Pro Version of Shaggy. He's so powerful, he completely destroys bloons and blimps just by existing. (In fact, he's so powerful, to the point where bloons and blimps are obliterated before they even enter the track while he's present in the track, regardless of the round!) He has the appearance of Ultra Instinct Shaggy, and has the range of a Sniper Monkey (unlimited range, and the range circle is the same as that of a Sniper Monkey. He doesn't need to punch bloons and blimps because he's completely obliterating them just by existing.) Like his base version, he has automatic camo detection. Because of how powerful he is, he costs 150,000 Monkey Money to purchase, and like the base version, you can only place one of Shaggy Pro (aka UI Shaggy) down every game. He also has an ability: 10% of my power: When you use this ability, you skip 100 rounds. He obviously obliterates all the bloons in the round you activated the ability on. (For example, if you used the ability on Round 200, you'd obliterate all the bloons in Round 200 and go to Round 300.) Cooldown: 5 rounds Epic Version Description: "Zoinks! He has '''A S C E N D E D '''beyond Ultra Instinct! As such, he has become EVEN MOAR POWERFUL! He's now capable of summoning extremely powerful allies...all I have to say is, if this isn't awesome, then I don't know what is." And just when you thought it couldn't get any better than Shaggy Pro...it does. Introducing...Shaggy Epic! He's even more powerful than Shaggy Pro (aka UI Shaggy). You wanna know just how powerful Shaggy Epic is? He's EXTREMELY POWERFUL, to the point where bloons and blimps are obliterated before they even enter the track EVEN IF HE ISN'T PRESENT IN THE TRACK, REGARDLESS OF THE ROUND. So in other words, even if you don't place Shaggy Epic down on the track, bloons and blimps will still be obliterated before they even enter the track, regardless of the round. That's how powerful Shaggy Epic is. If you wish to unlock and experience the sheer power of Shaggy Epic, you will need to buy and place down 10 Shaggy Pros (a total of 500K Monkey Money. You will need to do this in 10 different games, of course.) Then...you unlock this truly GODLY ENTITY OF UNBELIEVABLE, UNIMAGINABLE, INCONCEIVABLE POWER. Due to his unbelievable, unimaginable, inconceivable power, he costs 500,000 Monkey Money to purchase. Like with base Shaggy and UI Shaggy (Shaggy Pro), you can only place one of Shaggy Epic down every game. Even if you do place him down on the track, Shaggy Epic behaves just like UI Shaggy (Shaggy Pro), but trust me, he's even better. Now let's get into the ability: Zoinks!: Summons God of Destruction Scooby Doo AND Matt Mii, who instantly appear alongside Shaggy. After Shaggy summons them, all 3 use their powers to skip a whopping 10,000 rounds! After the 10,000 rounds are skipped, God of Destruction Scooby Doo and Matt Mii instantly disappear. Cooldown: 500 rounds. The ability can only be used if Shaggy Epic is present in the track. Trivia Quite obviously, this is a reference to the Shaggy memes (and Ultra Instinct Shaggy). I quite like these memes. The description quote for Shaggy's base version is a reference to Shaggy's quote before he beat up a group of bikers (and that scene gave birth to the Ultra Instinct Shaggy meme in the first place, as seen here): "This can go two ways, punk. One, you walk away. Two, I walk on your face!" Speaking of him beating up the bikers, here is the full footage of him doing so. The description quote for unlocking Shaggy Pro/Ultra Instinct Shaggy is a reference to a memetic quote from Infinity War: "Ha, you guys are so screwed now!" The name for Shaggy Pro's ability, 10% of my power, comes from his quote in memes involving him fighting someone: "You made me use 10% of my power." Also, DO NOT take this seriously; it is a joke conception. This is my third joke conception to be based off of an internet meme, with the first being the P.I.N.G.A.S., and the second being the P.H.I.L. S.W.I.F.T.. Oh, and one more thing: he's unkillable in his base, Pro, and Epic versions, regardless of what attacks hit him. So, in other words, all attacks do zero damage to him. Even if Shaggy Epic isn't placed down for an entire game, it won't count as using up one of him because you technically didn't place him down. Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Special Agents Category:References Category:Joke Agents Category:Memes